The present invention relates generally to mint flavors. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods for refining mint flavors and using same in chewing gum.
It is known in the chewing gum industry to add mint flavoring to chewing gum. For example, it is known to add peppermint oil to chewing gum. In addition to adding desirable taste characteristics to the chewing gum, such mint flavoring can add perceived breath freshening properties.
A number of mint flavored chewing gums, however, have a tendency to produce bitter flavor notes in the latter part of a chew. This is due, in part, to the fact that most, if not all, of the sweetness properties have been dissipated. This causes more of the mint flavor to become apparent, as well as the bitterness.
One method for reducing bitterness is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/037,037 filed Mar. 25, 1993 and entitled: "MINT FLAVORED CHEWING GUM HAVING REDUCED BITTERNESS AND METHODS FOR MAKING SAME." In that application, a method is provided for producing mint flavored chewing gums having reduced bitterness. In part, that application discloses a chewing gum including a water insoluble base portion, a water soluble portion, and a mint flavor agent from which at least a portion of 1-menthol has been removed.
Other patents and patent applications have considered modifying the formulation of chewing gum to deal with the undesirable properties of mint flavoring. These patents and published PCT patent applications include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,948,595; 4,889,726; 5,041,294; 5,128,154; 4,708,880; 4,980,169; 4,613,513; PCT 90-006689; and PCT 91-00547.
Another issue raised by mint flavor oils, such as peppermint oil, is that initially they typically include sulfur containing compounds such as dimethyl sulfide. In attempting to create a more palatable peppermint oil, usually, peppermint oil compositions are distilled to remove dimethyl sulfide and other sulfur compounds. Typically, distillations of peppermint oil are performed by steam distillation. However, such distillation processes are not entirely satisfactory.
The typical steam distillation process in addition to removing sulfur containing components also removes desirable low boiling point peppermint oil components. For example, 3-methylbutanal is a desirable component of most peppermint flavors; 3-methylbutanal imparts creamy, chocolate notes to the flavor. Due to its low boiling point, steam distillation also removes 3-methylbutanal in addition to other desirable components. It is therefore necessary for the manufacturer when refining peppermint oil to separate these desirable low boiling peppermint oil components from the distillate and add them back to the flavor. This increases the cost and time of the distillation process.
An additional problem with most currently used methods of refining peppermint oil is that they may subject the peppermint oil to excessive heat history. This can produce undesirable changes in the flavor; for example, excessive distillation can create still notes.
Further, steam distillation leaves substantial quantities of water in the flavor. This water must be removed. This adds a further step to the distillation process.
There is therefore a need for an improved method for refining peppermint oil.